<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll never let them hurt you by here_lies_everything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451997">i'll never let them hurt you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_lies_everything/pseuds/here_lies_everything'>here_lies_everything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>frerard drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_lies_everything/pseuds/here_lies_everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘then… gerard, why are you alive?'</p><p>‘i.. i don’t know. i don’t remember dying, frank.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>frerard drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll never let them hurt you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘gerard?’ </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>how is this possible. <br/><br/>‘hm?’ <br/><br/>this can’t be happening. <br/><br/>‘you.. i don’t..’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he.. he shouldn’t be here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘what’s that look for, frankie? it’s just me, i don’t bite, you know.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he <em>died.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘are you.. alive?’ <br/><br/>gerard shoots me a confused look, smiling slightly. ‘yeah? why wouldn’t i be?’ <br/><br/>‘i.. i saw you…’ i barely manage to get a sentence out before gee starts walking towards me. this is the scariest situation i’ve ever been in.</p>
  <p>i stumble backwards as i’m met with his concerned eyes. ‘frankie? i’m not going to hurt you, why are you-’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘gerard, you died three years ago. you- you died, in my arms,’ i cut him off, looking down at my shaky hands. fuck. ‘i <em>cried</em> over your fucking corpse.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘what? what are you talking about, frankie-’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘don’t <em>call me that!</em>’ i choke out, tears starting to gather around the corners of my eyes. ‘are- are you even gerard? this isn’t possible, people don’t just- just, rise from the dead!’</p>
  <p>he’s taken aback. he takes a few steps towards me. ‘frank- i… i’m me, i promise. and you can check my heart, check if i’m alive,’ he chuckles, his hazel eyes still piercing into me.</p>
  <p>‘tell me something only gerard would know,’ i mumble, looking up at the extraordinarily pale man in front of me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘you’re saying that like i’m not myself.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘tell me, <em>now!</em>’ i urge, the tears starting to stream down my face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he reaches one of his hands out to me, but i jerk back. there’s no way i’m letting him touch me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘…okay. okay, our anniversary is halloween,’ he sighs, rubbing his arm fervently. ‘which is your birthday. i asked you out, and i remember you getting so happy you cried your zombie makeup off.’ he laughs quietly to himself, reminiscing to back then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he’s right, though. that was the most embarrassing birthday i’d ever had, but y’know. it was worth it, because he was officially my boyfriend that day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘then… gerard, why are you alive? i cried at your funeral, i saw your dead body in your casket, how are you still here?’ i bite my lip, rubbing my tears away.</p>
  <p>‘i.. i don’t know. i don’t remember dying, frank,’ he looks away, guilt taking over his facial expression. ‘all i remember is we were driving together, and laughing and then- i woke up here.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘god, what am i going to say to everyone? oh yeah, my boyfriend gerard’s alive again, dunno what happened. oh well, it’s okay! everything’s fine now!!’ i cry out, running my hands through my hair forcefully as tears start to flood over again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘frankie.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>i flinch as gerard grabs my shoulders, fear filling my eyes. a shiver goes down my spine - his hands are freezing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘i’m okay. we’ll be okay.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>we’re so close right now, but…</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>i don’t think he’s breathing.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>